The invention relates to a wiper blade device.
DE 10 2009 014 700 A1 discloses a wiper blade which comprises adapter elements which can be securely connected to a resilient rail by means of a securing element. In order to adapt to different wiper arm types, there are provided various adapter elements which each provide a rotary bearing for a retention element which is arranged on a wiper arm. Depending on the type of wiper arm, various retention elements are provided, the retention element being formed on the wiper arm for one of the wiper arm types. In order to produce the rotary bearing, there are provided for many wiper arm types specific bearing pins which are provided as separate components.